More than meets the eye of Lelouch VI Britannia
by code bearer
Summary: after his death by the hands of zero Lelouch thought it was all over, what he didn't expect was to wake up in the body of his shinkiro. with no where else to go, he heads to Cybertron. follow him as he make friends and enemies on his new thrill ride of a life. (pairing: Lelouch/Shinkiro X OC) Cybertron AU rated T for violence and action in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**CH 1: it's just getting started**

**A/N: **

**C.B.-Hello everyone and welcome to the very first chapter of "More than meets the eye of Lelouch VI Britannia" as the story summary states Lelouch will be known as the Shinkiro his knightmare frame from the second season if you've seen it you know why. In the story I have placed within an AU version of Cybertron I wont say why you're just gonna have to read and find out. something else I would like to state is that that all the characters in the story besides a couple from both universes will be OC.**

**I do not own either code geass or transformers if I did iron hide wouldn't have died in the third movie. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

**Lelouch POV**

cold that's all I felt when the blade pierced my chest. I couldn't stand on my own so I had to lean the very man who had done me in. Suzaku Kururugi my one best friend and one of the few people that knew the real reasons of why there was a blade in my chest. Now under the guise of zero a symbol of peace, hope, and protection for the weak against the strong who would oppress them. when I was next the side of his mask knowing no one could hear what I was about ask . " do you, zero, take the responsibility of never living a normal life to spend, every moment protecting everything that he stands for."

"I do, I accept this contract." that's when I could hear it his almost in audible sobs. why should he be crying he just killed the most hated man in the world and brought about world peace. realizing that he didn't have the strength to pull the sword back I pushed ever so slightly. That's when I felt it the feeling as if the hole in my chest had always been there and it was just passing through, the only real noticeable difference of the blade was it was now coated crimson in my own blood.

for nostalgia purposes I felt as if I should end this in the most theatric way possible, people always said I had a flair for it. feeling as though my body was made out of lead I walked forward as far as I could until I was falling, I honestly didn't notice this until after I had banged my head on the sloped runway of my float. Flipping over and sliding down I knew the hole in me would leave a more than noticeable trail of blood. That's when I saw her, the one person I started my entire rebellion for " Nunnally." It was all that I could barely whisper at the moment when I saw her I mentally cried inside seeing how she was dressed in a red satin dress chained to the float like a new slave I was showing around I wished I could beat myself senseless for doing that to her but I guess death was as close as I was getting to that.

that's when I saw it, her tears she was crying for me like Suzaku but more openly for every one to see. "Why Lelouch, why did you do this, why." I didn't know if she meant the Zero Requiem or my over throw of the entire world that's when I thought of it, the answer to possibly both questions, I knew she was a smart girl possibly as smart as me so I wouldn't have been surprised if she didn't find out about my plan before hand, so I answered. " I ….destroy worlds…I …..create them." That's when the last of my strength left my body and could no longer answer the crying pleas of me not to die.

**3rd POV**

All was quiet the 99th emperor of Britannia, Lelouch VI Britannia the demon emperor was dead. All was quiet the only sound was the crying sobs of Nunnally VI Britannia one of the many heirs to the Britannia and sister to the greatest terror ever seen on the face of the earth. That's when it was heard it was small at first but quickly spread like wildfire the chant, the chant of the one man who saved the world " Zero, Zero, Zero." as this was being said many resistance members of the rebellion to fight Lelouch and his empire dubbed The Black Knights were jumping from the crowds and coming out of nearby buildings to free the prisoners that were being shown like trophies someone had just been rewarded and were now being shown off. the most notable members seen by the crowds were Cornelia LI Britannia another member seen was her personnel knight Guilford running right along side her.

Anyone looking could easily see that both were running straight towards Nunnally. When they reached there Cornelia could only look at the scene in horror and some what admiration seeing the one thing countless people had been trying to do for the past 2 years. not being able to take in the sight any longer she looked to the man who had done the dirty deed. As she was looking at him she noticed something zero had said nothing the entire time no boasting, no gloats, not even a speech about the liberation of the world. Guilford had also started watching after freeing Nunnally from her shackles and thought the same thing but it continued further than that he kept thinking that it was as if he didn't want to do in the first place. why else would he remain so quiet after doing something people only people dreamed for, and he would continue that line of thinking till late unto the evening until he finally got his answer.

**6 Hours later Nunnally POV**

After holding on to my brother for nearly half an hour after his death I finally had to relent. as long as I had known my brother he always came back after he was done with anything he had started I had a small hope that he would somehow wake up and we could go home together but he didn't and I finally realized he wasn't coming back no mater what.

Guilford had offered to take me back to the capital but it felt more like a order than any thing. it was nearly sunset when we finally reached the capital building in Pendragon, after entering. he took me to the nearest possible room. once inside Guilford offered to stay and keep me company. but I refused and told him to wait outside. Once alone I looked around the room hoping to get my mind what had just happened. that's when I realized the details of the room and saw that it was my brother's I could tell from the map and computer off to the side of the room rolling up to them in my motorized wheel chair I saw the pin marks with names. The one that stood out the most was the one right on the spot where the float had stopped when zero had appeared. next I pulled the laptop to me and started it up what surprised me the most was an immediate screen saying " File The Truth download 100% complete." before I could think about it any further I heard talking outside my door. "what makes this message oh so important that princess Nunally needs to be disturbed" I could easily tell it was Guilford I could tell because of the authoritive tone in his voice. Then I could hear another voice very feeble and scared saying "but I was told by the previous emperor Lelouch to deliver this to her when he died." before I thought of what I was doing I threw open the door saying "my brother left a message for me," when I saw the man I was completely right in my prediction of him being feeble.

The man in front of me was practically cowering in fear from sir Guilford. When he saw me he took out a letter and handed it to me. then ran away in fear. I myself was afraid to open the letter I was given.

It was like any other letter made by an emperor with the Britannia crest stamped at the center. Unable to keep the jitteriness out of my hands I opened it, there was a simple letter it read.

**_Dear Nunnally VI Britannia_**

**_you are required for the reading of the last will and testament of the late emperor Lelouch VI Britannia. The meeting is due at the local ministry church on Clovis avenue_********_on the date of 18th of August at 1:30 P.M._**

****I didn't understand why was there a will and how did they know that he had died today just to give to me a notification letter for everything happening tomorrow, and the it hit me, every thing was planned. unable to control myself any longer I slumped in my wheel chair unable to hold it in any longer, I just sat there and cried Guilford just standing there unable to do anything except what till I was done. "Why Lelouch, why would you do this." I just sat there quietly now trying to figure it out until I remembered the last words he said to me. 'I…destroy worlds…. I…. create them.'

**A/N: **

**C.B.-Hey folks****sorry about the chapter not being much of anything except the end of the final episode with my own twist but hey every great writer needs to start some where.**

**Anonymous voice-( with sarcasm) oh my great lord thank you for your humbleness.**

**C.B.-(looking around frantically) Who said that.**

**A.V.-me you big idiot. A.V. 's the name making fun of you's my game.**

**C.B.-And what does A.V. stand fore.**

**A.V.-A.V. stands fore anonymous voice. Anyways thanks for reading and we'll be seeing you next chapter**

**C.B.-Wait but I'm not done speaking.**

**A.V.-To late deal with it sucker. **

**C.B.-Aww man.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2: Getting started part 2**

**A/N**

**C.B-Hello people I have returned and I am happy as can be right now, only one week and I already got three reviews and 110+ views on my story after only one week. Okay I know what some of you are saying right now "why is the chapter so short or why does the POV change so much" well I have answers for both those questions I felt that if I were to continue the chapter wouldn't be as good if I were to continue it, now I know some people don't really care and want it to be as long as possible without being boring trust me. Now as I have been told I made to many point of view switches in my first chapter well as of right now I want every one to know that this will not be a constant in this story just in the first two or three chapters I mean come on the main character of the story died in the first chapter (don't worry he's coming back it says so in the summary) that being said I would like people to know that I would only change the POV if the situation calls for it.**

**A.V.-How do we know you're telling the truth and not giving us some bull crap excuses.**

**C.B.-Gahh I thought you left last chapter A.V.**

**A.V.- I did but I came back duh, sheesh you're an idiot you know that also my name really isn't A.V.**

**C.B.-But I thought it was.**

**A.V.- you are truly a king of morons, don't you know lies when you hear them. Anyways my true name is (flashes of blinding light and smoke) ZERO.**

**C.B.-Oh high Lelouch didn't know you would be working with me anyways on with the story.**

**I don't own transformers or Code Geass if I did I wouldn't have killed Shirley in the second season**

**Chapter 2**

**Nunnally POV**

Sadness that's all I felt when I reached the church. we pulled next to the after the chauffer helped into my wheelchair, while he was doing that I noticed that there at least three more cars nearby and all of them were limos with chauffeurs inside waiting for there employers, I wondered who else could be here but I pushed that thought aside and went in by myself. once inside I went to the appointed room where every thing was supposed to happen. I finally reached the doors and hesitated 'what if I'm wrong…. what if I'm right' those words kept going through my head until I steeled my nerves.

inside I saw a few people Cornelia, Xingke, Kaguya, Todoh, Kallen, and finally Zero. " why is Zero here ." I was truly curios why the killer of my brother was doing here. before I could get any answers though a man entered through another door on the other side of the room. "thank you all for joining us in the reading of the last will and testament of Lelouch VI Britannia previous 99th emperor of the great Britannia nation." the man spoke and moved very robotically. after that being said the man pulled out a small disk and projector, after inserting the disk and pressing play he left with a abnormally fast gait as if he was trying to get out of here as fast as he could. Once he was gone the video started.

on screen it showed Lelouch leaning over the back of the screen out of view say incoherent words until he finally sat down. He was dressed in his emperor uniform and looked terribly depressed. " hello if you are watching this video then I am dead and the world can finally know peace." I looked around and every one including myself were showing confusion at what Lelouch had just said. "as you all know I've died from zero on my float near Cornelia's rebel base plotting my downfall. I bet you're all wondering how I know this well it helps when you're the one orchestrating your own death." he said it with a sad smile on his face. I noticed Kallen walking towards Zero out of the corner of my eye. "what does he mean by this Zero." I could see the anger and confusion radiating off of her like a living bomb of only two emotions "Please calm down Kallen you may be mad but there's no need to yell at him." as usual my brother knew what every one was gonna do before they did. "as for what I mean I should probably explain myself." it went on for a good two minutes before he was done telling us about his ambitions to over throw Britannia, the origins of geass and what it played into everything, and then finally about his betrayal leading to his rise as the demon emperor. " so you see I never wanted anything to go the way it had, also Kallen when you kissed me that day I wanted to take you into my arms and never let you go but I had to keep my distance to keep you safe because Schnizel might had used it against me. now I bet you're resident Zero had to do in all this. If you would be so kind please remove you mask for all of us to see. after that was said I could hear the moving of small mechanical pieces behind me then gasping turning around to see. I saw someone I believed to have died during the battles of Damocles tower. "Suzaku but I thought you died." there he was as smiling sadly as if nothing had happened. It looked as though it was taking all of Kallen's willpower not to fall to her knee's and just cry. " Why Suzaku, why did you and Lelouch do it, answer me please." a battle of emotions versus willpower and willpower was clearly losing. hold her head down to her hands she was crying and there was clearly no end in sight until Suzaku finally answered her question." I don't think I can really answer that Lelouch might need to tell you." looking back to the screen I could see tears streaming from Lelouch's face even with him trying to wipe them away. " Kallen I want you to know that even though I'm going to be depicted as a demon I want you to remember that I still had a heart till the very end and in it I felt love for both Nunnally as my sister and you as the one girl I wanted to spend my life with so I just want you to know that I love you and I always will I just wanted a peace full world where every one could live in happiness. even if I'm reborn I would never forget you." he was full on crying now and so was Kallen until a knock came from the video background. "your highness the ending ceremony is coming up." confused by what she meant I looked to the time stamp and saw that this video was made on the same day as his death.

"Kallen, Nunnally since I'm going to be gone I want to make sure that I can all watch over you, in two days time from now I've set up the Damocles tower to be launched to the sun to destroy it and every known existing FLEIJA along with it as well as that I would like to be added to the ships cargo with it, or sent in my Shinkiro along with it since it has been modified for travel into deep space I just want to make sure I can always watch over you both." he had stopped his tears now and so had Kallen and stopped the video when he was reaching for the camera.

**2 Days later at the international launch site**

I knew my brother meant well and I wanted to give him his death meaning so I chose to go along with his wishes. and send it along with Damocles in the Shinkiro. " 10, 9, 8, 7, 6," I waited in sad anticipation for the launch to start and send all that was left of my brother to the sun "3, 2, 1 lift off." BOOM that's all I could hear as the rockets roared and sent it farther and farther away from the earth. " I'll miss you, Lelouch."

**3rd POV 900 miles from the sun**

"Psshh." the sound of escaping air as the Shinkiro disconnected from the side of the main rocket. Activating it's flight system it continued forward at a slower pace carrying it's lifeless cargo to it's final destination. Only for an enormous shadow to cover it as it continued forward only to go into the cargo bay of the unknown object that would be the start of a new adventure of a new life filled with friendships, betrayals, and a whole lot of explosive action.

**C.B. ok yell at me I know I did it again leaving you with a cliff hanger again but I just wanted to make it to where I could tell you everything in one chapter instead of telling you part then stopping.**

**Zero. Why aren't you bowing down in aw at my entrance from the start I mean come on I had everything necessary light's, smoke a deep voice for affect ,why**

**C.B. it just wasn't that affective. Anyways fav, review, or PM me if you liked the story or want to help me by giving advice. Remember for a story to continue it needs two things a writer who won't quit and, readers who like reading it and I'm pretty sure I've got one of them so why not prove me wrong. **

**see you next time ****J**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch 3: VI Britannia more than meets the eye**

**C.B. hello people and welcome back. I'm sorry about all the time it took to make this chapter and not being finished by Friday like the last two but I apparently started at the worst possible time for my story writing career but it should be okay by now.**

**Zero: I give up on you if you're not gonna write about me I'll leave and maybe bother someone else.**

**C.B. sorry man, hey before you go want a slice of pizza (glass shattering then loud running noises)**

**C.C. (panting) where's the pizza!**

**Zero: oh no any one but her.**

**C.C. I'm standing right here you know. (swipes pizza from my hand) hey I read the title of this chapter and realized that if you singit, it kind of sounds like the original theme song for transformers G1. anyways on with the story.**

**C.B. hey that's my line.**

**Chapter 3 : VI Britannia more than meets the eye**

**3rd POV**

The Shinkiro was being pulled in by an unknown force into what could be the largest hanger bay that a human could think of only to be set down slowly in front of a large shadowed figure that spoke in a slight English accent, "well what do we have here a another unmanned craft by those humans, eh." After setting the craft down the shadowed figure pulled out a device that started to scan it.

"well, well what do we have here craft a dead human." After he was done scanning he put the device away and walked over to once there he leaned over towards the very end where a brownish protrusion of metal stuck out and opened it quiet forcefully, seeing that it was welded, quit expertly by human standards, shut. " uuuhhh, these humans might not be that advanced but if they want something to stay out they try and make sure it does." once it was opened he found the body he was looking for. the human was pale from being dead for sometime now with long ebony locks that partially covered his face, the clothes that he was wearing were quit majestic almost like something a person of a very esteemed family would wear. Seeing the state the human was in, the figure picked him up carefully and set him down on a table cluttered with the odd device or two and started to scan him with a different device to see what kind of state he was on the inside.

Once he reached the head his scanner went of by flashing red lights to signify something important about the human. " well I'll be, this little human's brain is still active and it's very active by the looks of it. I wonder? " Wasting no time the figure picked up the human again and rushed out of the hanger to go do something that could change the fate of a certain world whether he knew it or not.

**6 Earth days later**

Ever since the figure found the human he had been locked in his special room only coming out of it to gather parts and the scanner used on the craft, and now he was finally done. Inside the room under better lighting you could finally see the figure who had locked himself in for the past 6 days but instead of a man it was a machine. this machine was light blue in color, and is clearly bipedal, on his back a large rod with a hole in it like the barrel of a cannon could be seen on his back, his eyes like his body were the color blue but much darker. "Finally after 6 decacycles I've finally finished," in front of him was another being like him self only thinner and a little taller with his entire body covered in black, aero dynamic body amour, with yellow stripes, and hands.

With one finally thing left to do the blue being walked over to a wall with a almost comically large switch. once near, he grabbed it with both hands and pulled down and hum of electricity filled the air only to fizzle out after a few seconds. Once that was over he walked back to the black and gold being on the table who was slightly twitching only to open a dark purple and speak the few words the would set him on the path of his new life. "Where am I?"

**C.B. I know, I know you can pretend kill me after I'm done explaining why this is my shortest chapter. officially I have two reasons why one is that my creative juices aren't working all that hard on this story when I keep thinking up new ones and the progress of others ( yes that means other stories will show up soon including a certain pizza loving teddy bear and his band of animatronics buddies) the other reason why is because I saw no possible way of continuing this story in this chapter with out it feeling wrong to me.**

**Zero. Kill me now.**

**C.C. if anyone's dying it's me when you grant my wish.**

**C.B. see you next time folks**


	4. Chapter 4

**C.B.- hello everybody I'm sorry to say this but I just don't have anymore interest in this story I hope you can forgive me and maybe create your version of it actually now that I think about this is now a crossover challenge for any one dares try.**

**the basic premise will be lelouch is turned into is turned into an autobot because of his death and rides along with scrapper or any other oc you guys want then comes back to cybertron then basiclly makes it turn in favor for the disorganized autobots **

**facts that have to met are as follow he turns into the shinkiro, spends a year in space travelling and learning about his body and finally the war can only have lasted for about 20 years or less before he get there**


End file.
